Grandchild
by kevin the bird
Summary: At the moment, Red was watching TV. He figured there was a football game on and Betsy was due for a nap soon. Kitty was changing Betsy's diaper and when she finished, she walked into the living room and took a seat next to her husband on the e leaned her body into Red's and rested her feet on the coffee table. Red wrapped his arm around Kitty's shoulders protectively.


Having grandkids to look after was something that Kitty enjoyed. But it was something that Red also seemed to enjoy as well. He wasn't expecting to enjoy it as much as he did because unless it was his own kids, he didn't enjoy small children. They screamed too much for his liking. Kitty reassured it him that he liked their grandkids because they where his family and he figured she was right. It still took him by surprise that he liked them so much, however. But, what he enjoyed more than spending time with his grandchildren was watching his wife interact with them. She had always been good with kids and he knew that from early on in their relationship, but he still loved watching her with them.

That day, it happened to be their only grandchild that they where watching – Betsy Kelso. Both Red and Kitty knew that they weren't biologically related to the toddler, but they both loved her as if she was. Red would never admit it because it was Kelso, but he had grown to see him as one of his own, much like Kitty had done years ago and now it was Betsy's turn to feel like she was apart of the Forman family.

Kitty and Red had decided they would spend the day at home. They both just wanted to have a day at home with each other, especially with a toddler to look after. It had been years since they had done something with a young child and they wanted to enjoy it without too much chaos.

At the moment, Red was watching TV. He figured there was a football game on and Betsy was due for a nap soon. Kitty was changing Betsy's diaper and when she finished, she walked into the living room and took a seat next to her husband on the couch. She leaned her body into Red's and rested her feet on the coffee table. Red wrapped his arm around Kitty's shoulders protectively as Kitty rested Betsy against her knees. She was still small enough to sit on her lap while facing Kitty.

Tearing his attention away from the TV, Red looked down at his wife, whom had a finger from both hands intertwined with the four-year-old's hands. He smiled to himself. He forgot how happy she was with a child to look after. With the arm that was wrapped around Kitty's shoulders, he tickled Betsy's stomach, who in turned giggled. Kitty rested her head against Red's shoulder and looked up at him, the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"What?" Red asked, knowing exactly what she was going to say to him.

"Nothing," she said as she laughed. She knew that he knew what she was thinking just by the look on his face. "I just love watching you with kids is all." Red rolled his eyes. He kissed the top of Kitty's head and went back to watching the football game. Kitty also went back to looking at the baby in her lap and started making goofy faces. Betsy started to giggle and when Red heard the familiar giggles, he looked back down at the toddler and made a goofy face as well, which got even more giggles. Kitty started to laugh and so did Red, which caught her off guard. She then smiled when she realized that Red had, at some point, joined her in making goofy faces. She intertwined her fingers with the fingers on the hand that was wrapped around her shoulders. Red squeezed her hand lovingly as Kitty rested her head against his shoulder again. Happy silence fell over the family as the couple watched the football game, Kitty not really paying much attention. A few minutes passed when Kitty looked back at Betsy, who had fallen asleep at some point while they where watching the game.

"Can you believe how easy she is?" Kitty asked as she pushed a strand of hair out of the girl's face. Red looked down at Betsy and his wife. He couldn't help but to chuckle softly. He knew that Kitty wanted to be pregnant when she thought she was and he figured it would be nice to have another rugrat running around, but now that they had a grandchild, he was content with how everything worked out. He knew Kitty was too, but he knew she still sometimes wished she had one of her own.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Red asked as he softly squeezed Kitty's hand again.

"Mhm," Kitty breathed as she rested her head against Red's shoulder once again. Silence fell over them again when Kelso walked in, wondering where his surrogate parents and child was. He wasn't expecting it to be so quiet in the house. But knowing Kitty, he should have known that Betsy would go down for her nap easily. Hearing the door swing open, both parents looked over at the boy they practically raised themselves.

"You're home early," Kitty noted. Michael ran a hand through his hair. He was worried that the Forman parents would have a hard time with his daughter because he always seemed to, even though he knew they probably wouldn't.

"Yeah, I was worried about Betsy giving you a hard time is all," he said as he gave an awkward smile to the woman who stepped in as his mother all of those years.

"You don't have to worry about us, honey," Kitty said as she smiled at Kelso appreciatively. Kelso made his way towards the couch and sat down next to Kitty, who still had a sleeping baby in her lap. He leaned closer to Kitty to get a better look at his daughter, who looked peaceful. Right then a huge touchdown happened in the game Red was watching, which caused Red to happily yelp and fist pump. Michael looked at the TV, getting pulled into the game instantly. He leaned into the couch and relaxed, not even thinking about the fact that he was watching a football game with his friend's parents. When the moment of excitement passed, Kelso looked back down at his little girl. He, again, leaned closer to Kitty and smiled to himself. Every once in a while, reality would hit him that he had created a little girl. Sometimes it would be worry and other times it would be pure joy. This time it was joy. Watching her sleep in Kitty's lap, having not put her to sleep himself, made him realize that having a kid, even if he wasn't ready for it, wasn't such a bad thing.

Kitty watched Kelso look at his daughter and the range of emotions on his face and she couldn't help but smile herself. Kelso felt Kitty gazing at him and looked up at her. He gave her a lopsided grin, looking embarrassed that he had been caught looking at his daughter like that.

"You're going to be a great father, sweetheart," she said as she let her free hand wonder to Kelso's and squeezed it lovingly. It was as if Kitty was reading his mind. He gave Kitty another awkward smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Forman," he said. She was always so nice to him and he could never figure out why, especially with how Red treated him. Sure, he saw her as a second mother, what with how many siblings he had, but he never thought she saw him as one of her own, even though she basically treated him like family. But that doesn't mean he didn't appreciate it, because he did. More than she would ever know.

"Now go back to your friends, sweetie. You deserve a day to yourself," Kitty said. Kelso smiled at Kitty and stood up from the couch and exited the room. Red just rolled his eyes at the way Kitty treated him.

"He's a dumb ass," he said when he heard the sliding door close. "I don't know why you treat him like that." Red knew how Kitty felt about all of Eric's friends and he did share her view on them, but he didn't want her to know that he felt like that about them.

"I know, but we practically raised him ourselves," Kitty replied as she laughed. Red rolled his eyes again, kissed the temple of Kitty's head and watched the rest of the game, Kitty happily snuggled into his side.


End file.
